


Trouble Man

by crystalfox



Series: Playlist [1]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando thinks the same thing everytime Han shows up.





	Trouble Man

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist song: 'Trouble Man' by Marvin Gaye.
> 
> Please see series page for more info/notes.

Everytime Han shows up out of the blue, Lando always thinks the same thing ' _trouble'._ It’s not that he is incapable of getting into trouble, it’s just that Han seems to get into everything from the extremely dangerous to the downright bizarre. As Lando watches Han saunter across the cantina towards him, he takes a long sip of his drink and wonders what kind of outlandish story he is about to be regaled with. 

Han slumps into the empty seat next to Lando, and, to the casual observer, he appears the epitome of cool. But Lando knows different; Han is nervous, he can see it in his tense shoulders, in the way that he looks anywhere other than at Lando, in his rumpled clothing, and the tiredness around his eyes. 

“I’ll have what he’s having.” Han mutters to the bartender, who swiftly produces an identical glass filled with the same whisky that Lando is currently enjoying.

”I take it I’m paying.” Lando smiles, as he takes another sip, the ice clinking in the glass, and tries to catch Han’s eye.

“Nah, it’s on me. I had a bit of a....windfall.” Han finally looks at him, and Lando’s feels the familiar sensation of excitement mixed with lust, confusion, tension, and rivalry.

They’ve always had a complicated relationship and when they see each other after an absence, they are always tentative and nervous. What will it be this time? A fight? An adventure? Something more enjoyable? It's been five years since their relationship progressed from 'just friends' to 'friends who sleep together', and they've still never had any sort of discussion about feelings or what they mean to each other. They both lead busy, erratic lives - smuggling, gambling, planet hopping to wherever there is work - so they have an unspoken agreement to meet when they can. Weeks and months can go by before they see each other, and this time, it's only been two months, but it seems like forever.

"How'd you find me?" Lando asks curiously, he's been keeping a fairly low profile so he is sort of surprised to see Han.

They have shifted in their seats, mirroring each other's posture - one arm on the bar, knees almost touching.

"Heard some ridiculously dressed guy has been swindling people out of their hard earned money in Sabacc. So I looked for the nearest cantina with the best selection of whisky and the seediest clientele."

Lando laughs, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face.

"It's good to see you, Solo."

It's Han's turn to smile, he shuffles forward in his seat, gently placing his hand on Lando's wrist, giving it a squeeze. "You too."

A frisson of excitement shoots through Lando, one touch from Han and he's already filled with anticipation. However, he tries to relax a bit, he wants this evening to last as long as possible, who knows how long Han can stick around and when the next time they'll see each other will be.

Han's hand is still on his wrist, warm and inviting, his fingers are rough but Lando doesn't mind.

"So, a windfall? Who'd you rob? Should I be on the look-out for an angry bounty hunter?"

Lando moves closer, their knees are touching now.

"Me? Steal?" Han replies, mock-offended, eyebrows raised. "It was just smuggling, but I got the goods there so fast that they gave me a bonus."

"Very nice."

"I was passing this system and thought I remembered you saying you'd found some work here."

"And, what? You just took a chance on which planet?" Lando raises one eyebrow disbelievingly. 

"I....may...have been to a few different ones..." Han glances away, embarrassed that he has been searching for Lando.

Lando's heart beats faster at this, there is nothing more attractive than knowing that Han _wants_ him.

 _Trouble_ , he thinks again. Han has this knack of making Lando come apart - he can't think straight when Han is around, he wants to throw caution to the wind, all he can think about is _Han._ His mind gets overwhelmed with his feelings, and he just wants to drop everything and disappear into the passion between them. Which would be fine if Han was at all reliable and wasn't a magnet for trouble. But, right now, all they have is their separate lives and these intense moments. Perhaps, in the future, things will be different. 

Lando studies Han, wondering what exactly it is about him that is so captivating. It’s not that Han is particularly suave, he can often be sullen and stubborn - traits that, in anybody else, Lando would find annoying. However, when he thinks about it, he finds that he doesn’t mind Han’s moods. Perhaps it is the fact that he’s handsome? He is very good-looking, but Lando has met tons of beautiful people and aliens, and not one has come close to making him feel like he does when he looks at Han. It’s his appearance, his personality, his attitude, their friendship - everything about him, if Lando really thinks about it, it’s probably love.

A few moments have passed, and Lando has a thoughtful look on his face that prompts Han to try and lighten the mood, “It’s no big deal though, I was bored...always wanted to check out this star system.”

“Sure.” He agrees, trying to keep his voice steady, although they both know that it is a big deal. They stare at each other intently. The suspense is palpable, the rest of the cantina seems to fade into the background, and it’s like they are the only two people on the planet. 

Han licks his lips, and swallows heavily, “Another drink?”

Lando wants nothing more than to get out of this place and into bed, but as frustrating it is to wait, the longer the delay, the more enjoyable it is when they finally get there. 

“One more.” He nods, and gestures to the bartender who swiftly replaces their empty glasses with more whisky on the rocks.

“So,” Lando pauses as he takes a sip, “How’s Chewie? Still saving your ass?

“You know, sometimes I save _his_  ass.” 

“Ha! I’ll believe that when I see it.”

Han just gives him a half-smile and a lazy shrug, which causes a fluttering in Lando’s stomach. The competitive side of him hopes more than anything that he makes Han feel just as crazy inside as Han makes him feel. And although he is always slightly unsure of the exact nature of their feelings for each other, the fact that Han has gone to several planets just on the off-chance of finding Lando indicates that Han shares these strong feelings.

Han reaches for his glass, draining it in one go, and grimaces at the burn of the whisky. “No rush.” He says as he delves into the pocket of his jacket and produces a handful of credits, which he proceeds to hand to the bartender.

Despite Han’s words, Lando rushes to finish his drink. Excitement courses through him, and, fastening his cape, he slides out of his seat. They saunter casually towards the door, and as they exit, the cool air of the evening hits them, sobering them a little.

They stand close to one another on the otherwise empty street. Although it is a cold evening, they both feel wonderfully warm.

“So, where are we going?” 

“Who said anything about _we_?” 

Han just smirks, and reaches forward to fiddle with one of the buttons on Lando’s shirt. They are so near to each other now that Lando can smell Han’s familiar scent - earthy, like leather and sweat. 

“Come on, Calrissian, you’ve practically been drooling over me all night.” 

Lando tries to act annoyed but he can’t help smiling, “Excuse me? I’m not the one who’s been to several different planets trying to-“

Han huffs, cutting him off with a firm, passionate kiss, his hands winding around Lando’s waist underneath his cape.

“Why do I always have to make the first move?” Han asks, genuinely curious, as he pulls away. There’s a nervous, almost hurt, tone to his voice but he doesn’t look away.

Lando just shrugs, he doesn’t know why he can never work up the courage to do it first but he never does, content to wait for Han to initiate things between them. He’d always assumed that Han liked to take the lead but maybe he doesn’t always want to. It’s something Lando will think about a lot for awhile after this.

“Do you really want to talk? Or shall we head to my apartment?” Lando murmurs, and although he’s happy to do the former, he’s really hoping Han just wants to get to the latter.

Han leans in for another kiss, which is all the answer Lando needs. Their hands roam over one another, their bodies pressed close, Lando leans back, licking his lips, “Come on, it’s not far.” They hold hands all the way back to the apartment, the tantalizing wait is well worth it.

So, they don’t talk, and, after an incredible night, Han is gone in the morning. The next time they meet, they end up having an argument, and they part, disappointed, but it’s all normal when it comes to their up and down relationship.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a proper Han/Lando fic!
> 
> I'm a new writer. Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
